sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Racers/Natcher
Natcher is a character from the spin-off Storm Racers. Natcher is a Vandalator and the leader of the Crab Tribe. He is the brains of the Argoron's crew, and often makes inventions or plays with black magic. His vehicle is named the Scalab. He tends to buttkiss to Argoron. History He first appeared in One Way Back, where he tried to steal the Mountain Zone's key, but failed. He then escaped. He then appeared along with Argoron and Crink in The Vandalators. They tried to steal the Steel Platform Zone's key, but failed again. He then had a small role in Muck Zone, where the Vandals held Dash hostage. Natcher had an important role in Deep Thunder, as he invented a machine that would jam a Storm Field portal. It worked as they jammed the portal in the Factory Zone, but then Argoron thought it took them to another zone, when it was really Bikini Bottom. The Vandals had a small fight with the Undersea Force, and the machine went haywire, blasting into the sea sky. It then made a thunderstorm, but Dash managed to calm it down. Natcher had a small role in Treasure Hunt, where he helped the Vandals look for the Universe Key, and he alerted Argoron of the eel's presence. Natcher also appeared in The Lone Ranger, with the other Vandal Tribes, and he got into a small fight with Kane. He noted how powerful he was. In Driver Down, his poison gas infected Dash, and he nearly died from it. He later tried to prevent the Undersea Force from getting the cure along with the other Vandals. In Zone Runners, he doesn't have a huge part, but he is on with Argoron's plan. In Swarm, he has his biggest appearance yet, and takes on the role of a full antagonist. Argoron sends him into the Waspbit Hive to retireve the key, and Nathan who is also in there, convinces Natcher that he should be Vandal Warlord, not Argoron. Natcher then uses one of his magic spells to make him and Nathan invisible. He then backstabs Nathan and leaves him with the Waspbit Queen as Natcher escapes with the key. His vehicle, the Scalab, gets stuck in a hole. It then falls down on top of Natcher while he tries to gloat that he got the key, so he is Vandal Warlord now. Argoron then threw the Blaster Pod at Natcher, who thought it was another way for him to be Warlord. However, it then made the Queen angry, who ambushed them. In Scrapyard Dog, he warns the Undersea Force that Guard Wolves are too powerful. He was later attacked by the Wolf in the end with the other Vandals. In Gladiator Match, he was pitted against Nora in combat, and Nora won the battle. In The Duelist, he helps the others look for Argoron's sword. In Time Out!, he has another huge role as an antagonist. He invented a machine that froze how long a portal stayed open, similar to his invention from 7, but more improved. The machine also entirely froze Bikini Bottom. The Vandals raided Bikini Bottom while he stayed behind with his machine, guarded by Squidstrictor. His machine was later destroyed by a time-bomb Nathan snuck in. In Evil Alliance (Part 1), he is in with the Rark and Vandal raid, and he also gets sucked into the portal at the end. In Evil Alliance (Part 2), he was shown falling off the exploding bridge. In A Terror in the Deep, he tried to help Argoron find the Undersea Force underwater. In Uprisings, Squidstrictor and Argoron face Natcher as one of the tribe leaders for the first challenge, and Argoron beats him. When Squidstrictor wins, Natcher praises him instead of Argoron, as he usually does. However, when Argoron beats Squidstrictor in the rematch, Natcher is back to praising Argoron, thus showing his buttkissing ways. Appearances Season 1: Episode 3 - One Way Back Episode 4 - The Vandalators Episode 5 - Muck Zone Episode 8 - Deep Thunder Episode 11 - Treasure Hunt Episode 14 - The Lone Ranger Episode 15 - Driver Down Episode 16 - Zone Runners Episode 17 - Swarm Episode 18 - Scrapyard Dog Episode 19 - Gladiator Match Episode 21 - The Duelist Episode 23 - Time Out! Episode 25 - Evil Alliance (Part 1) Episode 26 - Evil Alliance (Part 2) Season 2: Episode 29 - A Terror in the Deep Episode 30 - Uprisings Category:Storm Racers/Characters